Wedding Bells and Bird Seed
by Serpentine Malfoy
Summary: Fall in love all over again at Rogue and Remy's wedding, sequel to 'Candles and Moonlight'.


Wedding Bells and Bird Seed -- By Serpentine Malfoy  
Email: serpentine_malfoy@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
Description: Fall in love all over again at Rogue and Remy's wedding, sequel to 'Candles and Moonlight'.  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Marvel Comics "X-Men". I am merely borrowing them for awhile, I will put them back where I found them. I am making no profit, no infringement is intended.

* * *

Beast leaned heavily against the doorframe of the mansion's front door. ~ This wedding is going to kill me! These two are taking all of my strength. ~ Remy came barreling down the staircase. In a frenzy he was barely able to slow his momentum not to barrel directly into Beast, as it was he only narrowly missed slamming into the doorframe. Beast rolled his eyes.

"Yes, my frenzied friend. What is it now?" Remy pulled a crumpled bow tie from his pocket. Once more Beast rolled his eyes, taking the offending bow tie he asked, "An accomplished thief, the likes no one has ever seen and you can't tie your own bow tie?" Remy merely grumbled and thanked Beast as he finished straightening it.

"What time 's it? Monsieur Beast, 's it time yet?" Remy had never been more nervous, usually priding himself on his cool demeanor, these few minutes before his wedding to Rogue were going to kill him. 

"Not yet, you still have another twenty minutes before we are to assemble on the lawn. Rogue won't even be leaving the boathouse with the girls until eleven. You are going to have to be patient, not exactly your strong suit lately!" Beast was referring to the botched attempt to see Rogue last night. Remy down cast his red eyes, he could feel his cheeks slightly flush.

* * *

~**_ The Night Before _**~

Rogue sat on her bed staring at nothing. In only a matter of hours she would be married to Remy. She could feel her stomach toss again. ~ These butterflies really pack a wallop! ~ She was going stir crazy. The whole mansion was a buzz with the wedding plans. Jean, Storm and Jubilee had decided they were going to enforce every silly tradition in order to make this the happiest marriage ever, even rivaling the great marriage of Scott and Jean. Rogue had protested it wasn't necessary, but they would not be shaken. Rogue had actually thought it was cute, until they told her she was not to see Remy tonight. 

"What? Ya jokin', Ah haven't spent a night with out him since we got engaged!" Jean and the others had been insistent. They were not going to let Rogue botch all their heavily laid plans. They even went to the trouble of stationing a rather annoyed Wolverine in front of the door, to keep her in and the pesky Cajun out.

So as Rogue continued to stare silently at the wall wishing the morning would come already. Remy a few doors down was plotting a midnight rendezvous with his southern belle. ~ Tradition be damned. ~ Remy climbed out his window, gracefully landing on the lawn below. He inched under the huge bay windows, avoiding the wandering eyes of the Generation X crew who sat chatting in front of the fire. He counted the windows, three from his he saw the light on. He smiled this was going to be easier than he thought. Wolverine would be outside the door never realizing he got in through the window. He did a quick leap. Landing gracefully on the roof. He edged up to Rogue's open window. As he leaned forward to agilely enter his foot slid. He looked down at a sheet of ice on the ledge. As he reached for the sill he was confronted with an invisible force field. A window down Jean and Bobby stuck their heads out. They laughed. Bobby covered the entire roof with a layer of slippery ice, even Gambit's agility and balance couldn't combat unexpected ice. Jean used her power to push Remy away from Rogue's window and closer to the edge, knowing full well even if she pushed him over he would land like a cat. With a tiny mutter from the failed Cajun Remy leapt from the roof and landed in front of the bay windows. Jubilee let out a squeal as the entire Gen X crew laughed at the now embarrassed Gambit.

Grumbling all the way Gambit headed inside and straight up the stairs. As he passed the sentry Wolverine he heard him chuckle. "Nice try, bub." Gambit took a deep breath and went to his room for the rest of the night. Rogue was never aware of the attempted act if she was she probably would have laughed with the entire mansion.

* * *

Rogue sat in front of Jean's dresser mirror. She was putting the finishing touches on her hair. She had opted to let it hang down on her shoulders. She checked her hair one last time before she stood up. Jean came over and fixed a wrinkle in her dress. It was magnificent. It was a long ivory gown. The top was form fitting, while the skirt portion belled out like an old fashioned dress. It was entirely made of silk. Rogue placed on her white silk gloves. She bent down as Jean began to place the Vail on her head. Jubilee sat on the bed smiling brightly. She got to be the flower girl, though this was usually a job for a younger person, Rogue wanted Jubilee to be a special part of her wedding. Jean and Storm were to be Rogue's brides maids. Rogue smiled to herself, she was about to marry Remy, the man of her dreams.

Jean and Jubilee told her it was time. Storm came in and escorted her out. ~ This is it! ~

* * *

Remy stood nervously on the altar. Beast stood next to him. The entire mansion lawn was filled with mutants and humans alike, anyone who's lives had crossed the X-Men's path seemed to present. Xavier was to perform the ceremony. As the music began to play, a sense of calm settled over Remy. As he looked down the aisle and his lady love appeared he knew everything would be ok.

The ceremony was beautiful. There was not a person in the place that did not shed a tear for the happy couple. As the ceremony ended and the guest prepared to pelt the happy couple with bird seed as the entered their limo, everyone could feel this was a perfect day in the lives of those special people called the X-Men.

**The End **


End file.
